Perfect
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Sasuke looks back at his and his dads relationship and he wonders how they got to where they are...based on a true story rated m for langue


Perfect  
Perfect-Simple Plan

Summery-Sasuke looks back at his and his dads relationship and he wonders how they got to where they are...  
Disclaimer- I only own this plot. I do not own Naruto or the song.

_**lyrics**_

_flashbacking_

_**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**_

Sasuke sat in the bathroom with his back against the door crying. In his hand he held a razor that was pressed against the smooth skin of his wrist. He really didn't want to do that, but its the only thing that took his mind off everything. His dad won't even look at him and when he asked if he thought he grew up the way he was supposed to. The reaction he got was a glare and told to go away and that he was wasting his time playing in the band and hanging out with that blond kid. It hurt Sasuke so bad that his father was always disapproving of everything and anything he did.

_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**_

Sasuke was working his ass off in his fathers office yet all he was getting was his father bitching at him.

Fugaku glared at his son. "Why can't you do anything right? This is why you will never amount to anything Sasuke! Are you even listening?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes sir, I'm listening..."

Fugaku huffed and walked out of the office muttering something that sounded like "He's so useless and not even mine."

Sasuke collapsed to the ground. "Why no matter what I do... Why am I never fucking good enough...?"

Iruka walked in. "Are alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke straitened up and wiped his eyes. "Of course I'm fine." Sasuke gave a faint grin to show that he was 'okay'.

Sasuke walked out. "I can't always pretend that I'm alright...And he can't always think he can change me..."

_**Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
**_--

Mikoto sighed as she looked between her husband and her youngest son. "So...How was work...?" Mikoto glanced at Fugaku.

Fugaku crossed his arms. "It was terrible... Mr. Wondeful there couldn't even do a damn thing even after I and several others explained it to his dumb ass."

Sasuke went to open his mouth to say something to defend himself until his older brother kicked him. "What the fuck Ainki was that for you bastard?"

Fugaku glared at Sasuke. "You will not talk like that at the table or in this house Sasuke. Apologize to Itachi... NOW!"

Sasuke hung his head. "Sorry Ainki...I'm gonna go to my room... Excuse me." Sasuke got up from the table and walked into his room and went to his bathroom and wrote on the cabinet:  
**"I'm sorry...I can't be perfect... It's to late for us..."**

He sighed and wished he could sometimes go back.

_**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
**_  
Sasuke pressed his hand onto his chest, while thinking about everything. But mostly about how his dad used to be his hero.

_Sasuke ran into the kitchen. "Guess what momma guess what!" Sasuke jumpped up and down excitedly  
Mikoto bent down so she was at Sasuke's height. "What is it Sasuke?"  
"Today is hallows-eve and I'm dressed as my hero! Can you guess who I am mother?" Sasuke smiled.  
Mikoto tapped her chin with her finger. "Let's see... Are you superman?"  
Sasuke shook his head side to side. "No mother, I'm father!"_

Sasuke sighed. He remembered that along with all the time his father use to spend with him, and how it felt like. But those days were so far away. Now it feels like he doesn't care anymore.

_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing is alright  
Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**_

Sasuke stood glaring at Fugaku. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough but that you have the right to be a fucking bastard... All I ever do is try to make you proud! I bust my ass and what do I get?! Fucking nothing... I'm tired of this."  
Thats what Sasuke wished he could've said. But instead he didn't say anything he just stood there. He could not stand going through another fight...

_**Nothing is gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing is gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
**_  
Fugaku glared at Mikoto. "You're going to leave me after twenty-three years just for that brat?! The only thing I can describe Sasuke as is poison! Thats all I see him as! And you are going to throw twenty-three years away for seventeen?!"

Mikoto glared right back. "Sasuke is my son. So yes... I would choose my own blood over you..."

Fugaku stood at Sasuke's door where Sasuke was hiding at. "Hes not even mine yet I took care of him... And this is how I'm re-payed?!"

Mikoto got in Fugaku's face. "You know just as well as I do that Sasuke is your child just as much as he is mine!"

Fugaku snarled. "I'm giving you a choice Mikoto it is me or Sasuke!"

Mikoto glared at him then looked at Sasuke's door. "Sasuke come out were leaving this place!"

Sasuke came out of his bathroom shaking, afraid and crying.

Fugaku got in Sasuke's face. "This is your fault!"

Sasuke stop shaking and stood up straight. "I know you hate me and it's not my fault its yours."

Fugaku brought his fist up, Mikoto went to run forward, Itachi jumped to grab Fugaku's arm.

And Sasuke walked ran out the back door crying. Calling his friend to pick him up. Sasuke was now positive that he would never be good enough or perfect enough and he was really positive that they had lost it all and that there was no going back. It was just too late.

_**Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect **_

R&R Please.  
(A/n: This was actually a real life experience...)  
(Corrected By: Your Fucking Manager


End file.
